


[Podfic] Suck

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Nursing, Oral Sex, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-05
Updated: 2014-08-05
Packaged: 2018-02-11 21:52:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2084430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Many of you will have read some/all of Atlin's wonderful Johnlock fics. They are and will always be some of my favourite stories in this fandom, because of the pure joy she has in her characters and the way in which she KNOWS them, every single bit of them - how they would think/act/feel in any given situation. If you don't believe me, just go and read some of her <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/441850">Minutiae</a> on Sherlock and John. </p>
<p>So, this little podfic is a gift for Atlin. She is a bastion of this fandom, a prolific writer of gorgeous fics and fount of knowledge when it comes to 'Sherlock'. More than this, though, she is a really lovely person and she deserves all the things.</p>
    </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Suck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Suck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/549747) by [AtlinMerrick](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtlinMerrick/pseuds/AtlinMerrick). 



> Many of you will have read some/all of Atlin's wonderful Johnlock fics. They are and will always be some of my favourite stories in this fandom, because of the pure joy she has in her characters and the way in which she KNOWS them, every single bit of them - how they would think/act/feel in any given situation. If you don't believe me, just go and read some of her [Minutiae](http://archiveofourown.org/works/441850) on Sherlock and John. 
> 
> So, this little podfic is a gift for Atlin. She is a bastion of this fandom, a prolific writer of gorgeous fics and fount of knowledge when it comes to 'Sherlock'. More than this, though, she is a really lovely person and she deserves all the things.

Suck: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/6e642sae2bvb2k2/Suck_-_AtlinMerrick.mp3)

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Cover Art for podfic 'Suck' by AtlinMerrick read by aranel_parmadil](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6486955) by [missmuffin221](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missmuffin221/pseuds/missmuffin221)




End file.
